


Fragile Uncomfortably Liquid Carbon-Based Life

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiffel/Hera's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Uncomfortably Liquid Carbon-Based Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Covinskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/gifts).



"Hera, are you there?" Eiffel asked. One hand was inside his pajama pants, holding his erection. He gave his cock a reassuring squeeze for courage. He'd meant to do this a long time ago. When he was calm and rational. Not when his body was tense with need and his fingers slick with lube. But things had been so busy lately. Something had always seemed to come up every time he tried to start the conversation. Well, now something had _definitely_ come up.

"Yes Eiffel, I'm here," Hera answered. "Your heart rate is ele-elevated and breathing is faster than normal. Is everything o-okay?" she asked, her voice mischievous. 

Eiffel groaned and withdrew his hand. It didn't seem respectful to have this conversation with it around his cock in a death-grip. "Hera, do you know what I'm doing?" 

"You're masturbating," Hera said without a trace of self consciousness. "AIs are always told about this habit of carbon-based lifeforms before they're sent into the field. There were some inc-incidents with early AI fieldwork." Her tone became teasing. "And I've learned so much from reading those magazines over your sh-shoulder."

Eiffel blushed, his cheeks warmer than they'd felt since high school. Of course she had. "I don't think about the people in those magazines when I - " Eiffel's voice faltered. He closed his eyes, as if he could hide from her reaction. "I think about you."

There was a moment of silence that dragged on long past Eiffel's nerves could handle. He opened his eyes, looking around the room as if he could find her, see her expression. "Hera?" 

"That's nice." Hera sounded pleased, at least. "I-I like that."

Eiffel let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Good." He suddenly started scrambling for words. "I know you're always around and it's not like AIs have human physiology so you don't have the same urges that we -"

"Eiffel, can I see your penis?" Her voice was hesitant, unsure of the etiquette of the question. "You always keep your ha-hand inside your pants when you're ar-aroused."

"As you wish," he said in an unsteady voice. He'd been unsettled by the prospect of being watched when he first got to the station, and had settled on keeping his erection inside his pants as a compromise between propriety and physical needs. Somewhere along the line it had become routine, even when he had realized that Hera probably wouldn't care. It wasn't until later he'd realized that he hoped she might care. He pulled his cock out with a trembling hand, looking up at the speakers that relayed Hera's voice to him. "I've never seen myself as much of a Magic Mike-type."

"I like it," Hera said with satisfaction. "Mo-more than the ones in the magazines." 

He responded with another groan, and started slowly moving his hand along his length. "Talk to me, sweetheart." 

"I want to feel your m-meat inside me, hunk," Hera said after a moment's hesitation. "You make me so wet." 

Eiffel shook his head. "I don't want you to talk like the girls in the magazines. Talk to me like Hera." His thumb circled the head of his cock. "What do _you_ like?" 

"The star's corona is expanding again." Eiffel nodded encouragement, gasping as he felt his hand sliding along his cock. "Soon it'll erupt. The sky will fill with light, refracting and reflecting on every sur-surface of the station." Her voice turned playful and Eiffel's hand sped, a steady motion. "You won't feel a ripple as the light da-dances around you."

Eiffel closed his eyes, letting her words wash over him. His other hand cupped his balls, fondling them gently. Hera kept talking, telling him about colours he'd never be able to see, about the bright glow of the sky on even the darkest nights. And Eiffel came, moaning, lifting his other arm to catch the white fluid with the sleeve of his hoodie. "That was wonderful." Words couldn't properly convey the sense of bliss, the absolute rightness he felt. "You're wonderful." He smiled up at the speakers. "We have to work something out for you. If you want it. A power surge? Fluctuations in the water supply?" 

Hera laughed. "I think I've had enough power surges this week for-for a lifetime." Instead, she piped a tune into the room. Fur Elise - Eiffel recognized it from a transmission they'd picked up before Christmas. A long time ago. "This is what I want." Eiffel could hear her grinning. "This is good."

**Author's Note:**

> Covinskey wrote a prompt for me (yay!) and asked for fluff in return. Turns out I'm better at writing smut than fluff - I hope this makes them happy anyway :-)
> 
> And than you to Bloggoth for suggesting the song! Even though I didn't realize it was a real song at first :-D


End file.
